The present invention relates to temperature-stable liquid droplets. More particularly, the present invention relates to temperature-stable liquid droplets having wide application in the food industry and in biotechnological research.
As will be described and exemplified in greater detail hereinafter, the droplets of the present invention are especially useful in the food industry. Thus, e.g., thermostable liquid cells filled with juice, wine, coffee and/or other flavours and taste modifiers can be a part of any baked good or dairy product. These droplets hold their liquid content during baking or other heat or freezing processes and have a reasonable shelf life. The liquid core of the droplet is released later, when the food product is chewed.
Similarly, temperature-stable droplets according to the present invention can be used in biotechnological research involving fermentation, chemical production, etc., where microorganisms and human, plant, or animal cells and/or enzymes are included within the drop.